


Мистер Карри находит любовь

by leqslant



Series: Деткласс [2]
Category: Paddington Bear - Michael Bond, Peter Capaldi fandom (not RPF)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family, Finding Love, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kindness, Loneliness, Multi, saying thank you
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: мистер Карри одинок. Он отдал сердце Миллисент Клайд, но когда открылась её истинная натура, сделал всё, чтобы спасти маленького медвежонка...





	Мистер Карри находит любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr Curry Finds Love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861982) by [springburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn). 



> переведено на ФБ-2018 для деткласса, по заданию "спасти котенка/гладить собаку".

Комнатку Паддингтона обставили очень нарядно и уютно, как дома. В углу стояла разукрашенная рождественская ель. На ней висели гирлянды, но, поскольку мистер Браун решительно заявил, что более тридцати процентов пожаров в жилых домах случаются из-за неисправных гирлянд, Паддингтону не разрешили их включать.

Больше всего он любил маленькое сиденье под круглым окном, откуда он смотрел на улицу или писал письма. Была у него и удобная кровать, но, как истинный медведь, Паддингтон предпочитал поперечную балку прямо над кроватью. С этой выгодной позиции он видел звёзды через световое окно, и по ночам, закрывая глаза, думал, что те же самые звёзды светят тёте Люси, за тысячи миль отсюда, в доме для престарелых медведей в Дремучем Перу.

Также он видел чёртовых голубей, которые волшебным образом появлялись сразу же, как только он снимал шляпу.

— Курлы!

— Сам ты курлы! — ответил Паддингтон, запихивая аварийный сэндвич с мармеладом поглубже в шляпу.

Внизу, на кухне, полным ходом шли приготовления. Сегодня было воскресенье. Сегодня было особенное воскресенье — чайная вечеринка.

Идея принадлежала миссис Браун. Неизменно добрая к окружающим, именно она приютила одинокого, потерявшегося медвежонка — несмотря на опасения остальных членов семьи, а также безуспешные попытки мистера Брауна подсчитать, на сколько появление медведя в домашнем хозяйстве увеличит страховые выплаты.

Чайная вечеринка устраивалась в честь мистера Карри, их соседа. Чтобы отблагодарить — потому что, как выражалась миссис Браун с присущей ей ясностью изложения, если бы не мистер Карри, Паддингтон был бы уже экспонатом.

Чучелом, на бревне и под стеклянным колпаком. В лондонском Музее естествознания.

Паддингтона передёргивало при одной мысли об этом.

оОо

Неделей раньше

Утром в День Интервью мистер Карри встал чрезвычайно рано.

Он смахнул с дивана бисквитные крошки — никто бы их и не заметил, примерно в цвет ковра — отодвинул оранжево-коричневые занавески и отчистил кухню. Он надел свой лучший бархатный жилет, продел розу в петлицу и стал ждать звонка в дверь.

Мисс Флауэрдью. Из газеты.

Мистер Карри приготовил сэндвичи с паштетом и купил розовые вафли. Правда, журналистка не оценила, когда он сказал ей, что паштет просрочен всего на два дня.

— Он нормальный, в магазине всегда ставят дату с запасом...

Не понравился ей и его скромный домик, который он унаследовал от покойной матери и в котором жил всю жизнь. Она с отвращением глядела и на бежевый дралоновый диван с вышитой накидкой, и на винтажный буфет производства «G Plan», и на абажур с бахромой на торшере.

Само интервью прошло на удивление неплохо, однако мистер Карри так и не смог произвести должное впечатление, несмотря на героические попытки. Мисс Флауэрдью оставалась совершенно равнодушна к его внешности, уму и обаянию.

Когда она ушла, мистер Карри упал духом. Он провёл рукой по серебристым волосам, которые он так тщательно укладывал по случаю интервью, так гладко причёсывал — и всё зря.

Его охватила непреодолимая грусть.

Дверной звонок зазвонил снова, и мистер Карри подскочил. Вдруг журналистка передумала? Вдруг она пришла сказать ему, что он неотразим, и она не может сдержать своих чувств?

Но нет. Это была миссис Браун, в красной шерстяной юбке и колготках, в сапфирово-синем жакете и голубых туфлях. Она одарила его приветливой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, мистер Карри, — просияла она. — Вы прекрасно выглядите!

Мистер Карри, нервный, смущённый и расстроенный, подчёркнуто не пригласил её войти.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, миссис Браун? — поинтересовался он самым деловым тоном.

— Я пришла пригласить вас на чай. Паддингтон будет очень рад увидеть вас! Вы наш герой, и мы все хотим сказать вам большое спасибо.

Она смотрела так по-доброму, так искренне и с такой надеждой!

— Бог ты мой! — вскричал мистер Карри, ошеломлённый. — Меня ещё никто никогда не приглашал на чай!

— Так заходите! О, дети будут в восторге!

И прежде чем мистер Карри смог что-то ответить, она уже шла обратно по тропинке.

— В воскресенье! В три часа! — крикнула она, обернувшись, и поспешила домой. Её кудри премило раскачивались при ходьбе.

оОо

Миссис Бёрд усадила Паддингтона на табуретку за кухонным столом. Она дала ему нож, банку горчицы и наполовину готовые сэндвичи с ветчиной.

— Вот так вот, медведь... по капле горчички в каждый сэндвич, а потом закроем хлебом и нарежем на треугольники.

Миссис Бёрд была крайне энергичной женщиной и не боялась превратностей судьбы. Она общалась с заблудшими зоологами и представителями силовых структур с тем же неукротимым напором, с которым бросалась выпекать кексы. С ними, собственно, она сейчас и сражалась: крохотные кусочки легчайшего теста в симпатичных бумажных формочках. Для остывших кексиков уже стояла наготове чашка розового сливочного крема.

Паддингтон разглядывал банку с загадочной ярко-жёлтой приправой. Выглядело восхитительно, он просто обязан был это попробовать. Он зачерпнул полную ложку и отправил в рот.

— Ккхххх, — закашлялся он. Его рот горел огнём, глаза слезились. Здоровенный кусок недружелюбной острой еды вылетел у него изо рта и упал прямо в миску с кремом. Паддингтон побежал к раковине и стал жадно глотать воду, уверенный, что способен изрыгать пламя.

Миссис Бёрд мельком глянула на него, слишком занятая укладкой креветочной начинки в слоёные волованы.

— Э, да ты не дурак выпить! — заметила она вскользь.

Паддингтон залез на табуретку и увидел, как жёлтая горчица тонет в розовом креме. Он быстренько размешал её ложкой и вернулся к сэндвичам.

Никто ничего и не заметит, рассудил он.

Джонатан и Джуди накрывали на стол. Там были салфетки, цветные ленточки, воздушные шары и флажки — всё в честь мистера Карри.

Предстояло большое событие.

оОо

Ровно в три часа позвонили в дверь.

Сегодня мистер Карри предпочёл более элегантный стиль одежды. Зелёная рубашка, вязаный жилет, шёлковый галстук, песочного цвета бриджи. Поверх всего этого он надел бежевый макинтош, потому что в воздухе уже чувствовалась прохлада.

В руке он держал перевязанную бантиком коробку трюфелей.

— Это вам, — сердечно сказал он миссис Браун. — Мне их подарили на Рождество, но я их не ел. Только на шоколаде немножко налёта, а так они абсолютно свежие.

— О, мистер Карри! Как это мило!

И мистера Карри заключили в тёплые объятья.

— Паддингтон! Гость пришёл!

Паддингтон вышел на лестницу, изящно съехал по перилам и шлёпнулся почти у ботинок мистера Карри. Тот протянул ему руку. Вместо того, чтобы пожать её, Паддингтон обхватил лапами ноги мистера Карри — поскольку выше не доставал — и прижался к его брюкам холодным чёрным носом.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Карри, — прошептал он. — Вы спасли мне жизнь.

Потом мистера Карри крепко обняли Джонатан и Джуди, поочерёдно. Довольно-таки потрясённый и вконец онемевший, он послушно пошёл в столовую, ведомый миссис Браун, которая крепко держала его за руку. Глаза её наполнились слезами.

оОо

Вечеринка удалась на славу. Все сидели за столом, смеялись, болтали, улыбались, радушные и приветливые. Паддингтон сидел с левого краю, перепачканный майонезом: когда он потянулся за очередным мармеладным сэндвичем, он смял замечательные волованы миссис Бёрд.

— Попробуйте кексы, мистер Карри, — предложил мистер Браун. — Фирменное блюдо миссис Бёрд!

Мистер Карри взял с тарелки один кекс, с энтузиазмом надкусил и немедленно обжёг язык. Он поперхнулся и прикрыл рот салфеткой.

— Ммм, превосходно! — воскликнул он с восторгом. — Какой интересный привкус!

Если бы медведи могли краснеть, Паддингтон стал бы пунцовым. Он быстренько поменял тему разговора.

— Мистер Карри, — сказал он взволнованно. — Вы совершили невероятно смелый поступок, и благодаря вам у меня теперь есть дом и любящая семья.

Паддингтон коснулся лапой его рукава.

— Да, мы очень благодарны вам, сэр! Благодаря вам мы узнали, как много Паддингтон значит для всех нас. А ещё вы помогли справиться с этой мерзкой Миллисент Клайд. Я рад, что она понесла наказание, и я надеюсь, что оно пошло ей на пользу.

Лицо мистера Карри омрачилось, и лёгкая грусть исказила его черты.

— Мой Горшочек С Мёдом, — пробормотал он. — Какой же я был дурак, увлёкся и поверил, что она моя. Я думал, что стану её Неистовым Орлом.

Он вздохнул. Все взгляды обратились на него. Миссис Браун поднялась и положила руки ему на плечи.

— Милый мистер Карри! — сказала она тихо. — Нам так жаль. Мы знаем, что вы любили её.

Тот не отодвинулся, но продолжал сидеть, закрыв глаза, склонившись, опустив плечи под тяжестью своего несчастья.

К человеческому объятью добавилось медвежье меховое.

— Мы все вас любим, мистер Карри! Хотите стать частью семьи? Было бы здорово.

Мистер Браун возмущённо фыркнул.

— Не в смысле жить с нами, разумеется! — поспешно добавил он.

Паддингтон посмотрел на него очень пристально.

— Много лет мы жили вдвоём, мама и я, — скорбно сказал мистер Карри. — Крайне сдержанная женщина. А потом остался только я, сам по себе. Пока я не встретил Горшочек С Мёдом... в смысле, мисс Клайд, у телефонной будки, и что-то прямо...

— Щёлкнуло? — сказала мисс Браун.

— Ударило? — предложила Джуди.

— Что-то нашло на меня, — закончил мистер Карри. — Я понял, как одинок, и рядом ни одной живой души. Откуда же я знал, что у неё на уме? Отвратительно! Бесчеловечно! Сплошное расстройство!

Он повернулся к Паддингтону и нежно взъерошил лохматую макушку.

— Короче говоря, вам всегда рады в нашем доме, — твёрдо сказала миссис Браун. — И мы считаем вас замечательным, правда, дети? Солнышко? Тыковка?

Она обернулась к обоим детям по очереди, в поисках подтверждения. Джуди сердито нахмурилась, услышав «тыковку», но решила не спорить... ну хотя бы сейчас.

— Конечно! — согласилась она. — Мы вас любим, мистер Карри, вы прямо милый-премилый. Только из-за вас Паддингтон остался с нами.

— Да, — подтвердил Джонатан. — Он часть семьи. А теперь и вы тоже.

Мистер Карри сидел, потрясённый, за праздничным столом — словно герой — в окружении семейства Браунов, миссис Бёрд и самого Паддингтона. И все так близко, доброжелательные, понимающие, весёлые. Мистер Карри не знал такого отношения — много-много лет.

Его глаза затуманились. Эмоции переполняли его.

— Но... это просто здорово, спасибо вам всем! Спасибо! — выдохнул он, неверяще переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Мистер Карри искал любовь. Он нашёл ее — в совсем неожиданном месте. Здесь, в доме номер сорок два по Виндзор Гарденс.

Все обнимали и целовали его — ну, не мистер Браун, тот пожал ему руку, и не Паддингтон, тот с чувством лизнул его и ткнулся в щёку мокрым холодным носом.

— Что ж, решено! Мистер Карри — почётный член нашей семьи! — улыбнулась миссис Браун. — Чудесно!

Миссис Бёрд подхватила тарелку с глазированными кексами.

— Возьмите ещё кексиков, мистер Карри! Мой фирменный рецепт!


End file.
